Pit x Link (San valentine)
by 2802Yana
Summary: Pit es un ángel O cupido si se le puede llamar así, Que irónica mente no tiene pareja pero al llegar a la mansión smash su compañero lo recibe con una sorpresa... Disfruten es el primer Fan Fic que hago u.u Por favor den su opinión... :3


p style="text-align: center;" emstrongSan Valentine ( Pit x Link)/strong/em/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Me conocen como strong"Cupido"strong de nuevo, Cada mes de febrero pasa esto, Odio Febrero, Aparte de que tengo que Meter flechas a los Culos de las personas para no sonar tan grosero, No tengo pareja Irónico no?, "cupido sin pareja". Pero No! No soy como me imaginan! no uso pañales, ni ando desnudo con flechas rojas en formas de corazón, para no odiar (Mas de lo que puedo) al mes de febrero uso la ropa de siempre, Es mas cómodo y un poco menos cursi, En fin otras de las mas razones que tengo para odiar san valentine es que tengo todo el día ocupado, llego a la mansión (Super Smash) como a las 2 de la mañana y adivinen porque? si exacto, por estar metiendo flechas en los culos de las personas, Me pregunto si habrá alguien que me pueda lanzar una flecha... No quisiera estar solo Irónicamente porque me dicen cupido! y bueno ahora acabo de terminar mi trabajo por hoy, Termine lanzando le unas flechas a una pareja peleada pero parece que funciono porque se fueron directo a la cama a hacer "Eso".../p  
>p style="text-align: left;"*Entrando a la Habitación*p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Pit: -suspiro sentándose en su cama- Por fin termine por hoy...p  
>p style="text-align: left;"?: Mucho trabajo el de hoy?p  
>p style="text-align: left;"(se escucho una voz desde el otro lado de la habitación)p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Pit: aah! Perdón link no quise despertarte... p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Link: -Mostrando una sonrisa- no importa, apenas me estaba acomodando para dormir. Pareces Cansado Tuviste mucho trabajo?p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Pit: -riendo- Se nota? tuve algunos problemas, Incluso mis alas se cansaron a medio camino y tuve que venirme caminando..p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Link: Si? -soltando una risa preocupada- pobre sito tu, Pero te tengo una sorpresa..p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Pit: Enserio!? -Emocionado-p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Link: Hable con master hand y Te dio toda la mañana y medio día libres.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Pit: -Emocionado- Muchas gracias link! -Se avalan so sobre el para abrazarlo quedando en una posición rara ¬w¬ -p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Link: de nada...Esto... Pit ...-sonrojado-p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Pit: Gracias, Gracias, Gracias! -cada vez apretando mas a link- p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Link: -Devolviendo el abrazo a un sonrojado-p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Pit: Mañana podremos ver una película juntos.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Link: Juntos?p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Pit: Digo! si quieres podemos invitar a ike o a zelda! -Sonrojado soltando a link-p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Link: -Negando lentamente con la cabeza con un poco de sonrojo- Juntos esta bien... Pero Podrías bajarte, si alguien entra podría mal pensar al menos que quieras dormir conmigo -hablo con tono conquistador tocando la mejilla de pit- p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Pit: - Ultra Sonrojado al Ver la posición en la que están- Perdón! -bajándose rápidamente- Esto... Mejor hay que dormir ya jeje -se dirijo a su cama y se durmió rápidamente.-p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongAL DÍA SIGUIENTE... 7u7strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Link: Pit Despierta! -Enciman doce sobre el- Ya despierta! si no despiertas voy a... esto... voy a comerte! -Dijo sin pensar- p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Pit: -con tono dormilón y bostezando- Eso seria lindo... - riéndose-p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Link: - Sorprendida mente sonrojado- emmm esta bien lo haré... -acercan doce al cuello de pit- p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Pit: -Sonrojado- Li..Link... ah! -Soltando gemidos-p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Link Ya te vas a levantar? -dijo con tono serio y sonrojado-p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Pit ... p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Link: Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres... - Mordiendo la oreja de pit, mientras que con sus manos lo desnudaba lenta mente, acariciando su piel- p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Pit: ah...ahh! - Gimiendo- p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strong(strongEsa mañana pit y link no bajaron a desayunar, mejor dicho se comían mutuamente entre gemidos, Embestidas, mordidas y mas ¬w¬ strong)/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Pit: M..Ma...Mas! p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Link: E...eres muy Exigente -soltando algunos gemidos Embistiendo mas rápido- p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Pit: S...Si! Ah! -gimiendo- Li...Link yo Te...te amo...Ah!p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Link: -sonrojado- Y..Yo también te amo pit -Dijo dándole un tierno beso en la boca- p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Pit: Feliz San valentin... Ah! Link... -Besándolo apasionada mente de nuevo- p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strong(strong La mañana continuo para ese par de arquero hasta llegar al orgasmo, Pit había encontrado una Razón para no odiar el mes de febrero... Todo lo contrario a pesar de todo el trabajo siempre llegaba a su habitación recibido por unos que otros besos y mordidas...strong)/strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p


End file.
